Other Siblings ?
by Ziva Dawid
Summary: Gibbs i zespół pomaga Mossadowi w odnalezieniu porwanych oficerów. Ellie spotyka się z Zivą.
1. Mossad Officers

"Other siblings?"

Był poniedziałkowy poranek. Gibbs właśnie przyszedł do pracy kiedy zaczęły się wiadomości. W ZNN mówili o trzech oficerach Mossadu, którzy zostali porwani kilka godzin temu. Był podany wiek i imiona porwanych. Yahim Hazmi lat 16, Amir Verte lat 15 i Cloe David lat 13. Kiedy tylko Gibbs usłyszał naswisko David od razu skierował wzrok na ekran. Dziewczynka była podobna do Zivy, miała ciemno brązowe, falowane włosy i niebieskie oczy. Pozostali ( McGee, Bishop, Torres) także skierowali wzrok na ekran. W tej samej chwili Vance spojrzał na zespół i zowołał Gibbsa do swojego biura.

[biuro dyrektora]

-Dyrektorka Mossadu, Orli chce żebyśmy pomogli odnaleźć porwanych oficerów- powiedział Vance, a Gibbs tylko na niego spojrzał.

-Pomożemy, jak Mossad nie będzie wchodził nam w drogę- Gibbs odpowiedział

-Załatwię to- powiedział dyrektor i Gibbs wyszedł.

[tym czasem w bullpen]

-Czy Ziva miała jakieś rodzeństwo?-pyta Ellie

-Ari był jej przyrodnim bratem i miała młodszą siostrę która zmarła w wieku 16 lat.-odpowiada McGee

-Czyli jakaś tajemnica rodzinna?- pyta Torres i w tym samym czasie wchodzi Gibbs.

\- Wątpię -odpowiada Gibbs- McGee sprawdź czy kamery z Mossadu coś uchwyciły, Bishop dowiedz się więcej rzeczy o oficerach Mossadu, Torres pomóż Bishop.

Wszyscy od razu wzięli się do roboty, a Gibbs poszedł po kawę. Pracowali tak jak mogli żeby uzyskać informacje i im się to udało. Kiedy Gibbs wrócił wszyscy stanęli obok jednego z ekranów.

-Kamery nagrały tylko odjazd czarnego vana z granatowymi przednimi drzwiami.-powiedział McGee i póścił nagranie z vanem.

-Yahim Hazmi i Amir Verte wstąpili do Mossadu w tym samym roku czyli w 2014, a Cloe David w 2016-powiedziała Ellie a Gibbs nie przestawał się zastanawiać nad Cloe.

\- Co ciekawe dziweczyna ma zdolności jest lepsza od chłopców- dodał Torres, Gibbs w tej chwili pomyślał o Zivie.

-Dobra robota, na dzisiaj to już koniec-powiedział Gibbs i wszyscy rozeszli się do domów...no przwie wszyscy. Bishop postanowiła, że pójdzie do miejsca w którym Ziva zostawiła jej list.

[w domu Zivy]

Kiedy Ellie szła ścieszką rzuciła się jej w oczy jedna ważna rzecz. Światło w domu Zivy było zapalone. Bishop zaczęła myśleć i z każdą myślą robiła kolejny krok : Nie to nie możlie, A może jednak?, Co jeśli tam jest ktoś inny niż Ziva?, Dobra wchodze do środka. I tak urwały się myśli Ellie i pomału otworzyła drzwi. Na początku nikogo nie zauważyła ale kiedy zamykała drzwi na kanapie siedziała Ziva, Bishop domyśliła się że chyba na nią czekała.

\- Cześć Ellie -powiedziała z uśmiechem Ziva.

\- Cześć Ziva. Miło Cię poznać. W NCIS jeteś legendą -powiedziała Bishop i usiadła obok Zivy.

\- Powiedz mi jak bardzo ludzie w pracy się pozmieniali- poprosiła Ziva

\- Umm Tim ma dzieci, Gibbs jest Gibbsem i Nick jest agaentem zamiast Tonyego.-opowiedziała Ellie a Ziva słuchała.

\- Prowadzicie sprawe o oficerach Mossadu?-zapytała Ziva

\- Tak, i nadal potrzebujemy jakiś informacji-mówi Bishop

-Informacij o oficerach/-pyta Ziva

-Tak szczególnie o Cloe David-mówi szybko Ellie- Czy wiesz coś o niej?

\- Jasne że tak- odpowiada Ziva

-Opowiedz mi coś o niej proszę-Ellie już chce się dowiedziec

-Cloe urodziła się 11th November in 2006, ma fotograficzną pamięć, ma wielkie zdolność w walce, ma ciemno brązowe, falowane włosy i jej kolor oczu nie wiem jak go nazwać ma takie niebiesko szare oczy.-Ziva skąńczyła opowiadać.

-A czy ona jest twoją rodziną- Bishop już nie mogła się doczekać kiedy to powie.

-Napewno jest dla mnie bliską osobą-odpowiada Ziva.


	2. Ziva is alive

-A czy mogę powiedzieć prawdę no wiesz że ty żyjesz-spytała Ellie.

-Możesz bo niedługo i tak się dowiedzą-odpowiada Ziva.

Bishop jeszcze trochę rozmawiała z Zivą a później poszła do domu. Następnego dnia kiedy Ellie przyszła do pracy zastała tam Gibbsa.

-Gibbs muszę Ci coś powiedzieć-powiedziała Ellie.

-Okej, więc mów-Gibbs patrzył na Bishop.

-Ziva żyje, spotkałam się z nią wczoraj-Ellie wyciąga list który Ziva zostawiła jej kiedyś i podała go Gibbsowi, Gibbs wziął go i przeczytał.

-To jest pismo Zivy więc o czym w czoraj rozmawiałaś z nią?-Gibbs pyta ale zanim Bishop odpowie drzwi windy się otworzyła a z środka wyszła Ziva.

-Shalom Gibbs-z uśmiechem powiedziała Ziva.

-Ziver- Gibbs podszedł do niej i ją przytulił- wszyscy myśleli że nie żyjesz.

-Wiem-mówi Ziva-tęskniłam za tobą i innymi.

Po schodach do bullpen wchodzi McGee i Torres, kiedy weszli stanęli jakby zobaczyli ducha.

-Ziva-mówi zaskoczony McGee.

-Tim miło cie znów zobaczyć-mówi Ziva- a ty jesteś...

-Nick Torres- przywitał się Nick-wow nie myślałem że kiedykolwieg cie poznam.

-Więc Ziva czy możesz nam pomóc znaleźć oficerów Mossadu-zapytał McGee

-W sumie domyślaam się gdzie oni mogą być-odpowiada Ziva.

-Gdzie?-pyta zaskoczony Nick.

-Przewiduję że w jakimś opuszczonym budynku koło jakiegoś lasu-mówi Ziva.

-McGee zobacz wszystkie takie miejsca-Gibbs mówi i idzie po kawę

[ po 3 godzinach]

-Szefie mam coś-mówi McGee

-Co?-pyta Gibbs

-Niedaleko od agencji jest las a blisko niego stary opuszczony dom i widziano tam czarnego vana z granatowymi przednimi drzwiami-opowiada Tim

-Dobra robota McGee, bierzcie rzeczy i jedziemy-mówi Gibbs

-Ja też mogę-pyta Ziva.

-Oczywiście- odpowiada Gibbs i daje Zivie kluczyki-prowadzisz.

[ 20 minut później byli już koło opuszczonego domu]

-Oni na pewno są tam Tim-pyta Ellie

-Tak na pewno-odpowiada McGee

-Na trzy-mówi Gibbs- Trzy, dwa, jeden.-i naraz weszli do opuszczonego domu

Co zaskakujące w pomieszczeniach nic nie było słychać a dom wyglądał całkiem dobrze. Ziva i Gibbs poszli do kuchni, McGee do łazienki, a Ellie i Nick do salonu. W kuchni lodówka była pełna jedzenia co aż zaskakiwało. Później weszli po schodach na górę Ziva i Ellie do jednej sypialni,Nick i Gibbs do drugiej a McGee do trzeciej. I nic. Dom był pusty.

-Mgee mówiłeś że to tutaj-powiedział Torres

-Ponieważ to tutaj-odpowiada Tim

-A czy nie powinno tu być piwnicy?-pyta Ellie

I teraz zaczynają się poszukiwania piwnicy, co prawda nigdzie nie było schodów ale ukryte wejście zawsze może być. Poszukiwania piwnicy trwały dość długo bo prawie pótora godziny ale się udało. Pod dywanem i panelami w pokoju było zejście do piwnicy. Kiedy jednak zeszli tam okazało się że piwnica była bardzo mała i znajdował się tam jakiś tunel do jakiegoś innego domu lub pomieszczenia.


	3. information

**Hi guys, I'm wondering whether to write a story similar to real life, but to present characters as ncis, write comments about what you think.**


End file.
